Shock Rock
Shock Rock is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Fulmini from Fulmas. Appearance Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractableOfficial Promotional Artwork spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders. Shock Rock wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of the High Override, Shock Rock's energy turned purple and he gained a cape. His spikes were sharper and his head shape was different. In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Shock Rock wore armored shin guards, shoulder pads, and wrist guards alongside a helmet with a green feather. purprock.png|Shock Rock under the influence of the High Override Knight rocky.png|Shock Rock in Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! Funny rock.png|Shock Rock in And Xingo Was His Name-O Powers and Abilities eleventh187.png|Bluemerang Shock Rock Bat.png|Energy Bat Shock Rock Force Field.png|Energy Force Field Shock Rock Chainsaw.png|Energy Chainsaw Shock Rock Cage.png|Energy Cage Shock Rock Sword and Shield.png|Energy Sword and Shield Shock Rock Lasso.png|Energy Lasso Shock Rock Slingshot.png|Energy Slingshot Shock Rock Battering Ram.png|Energy Battering Ram Shock Rock Spear.png|Energy Spear Shock Rock Hammer.png|Energy Hammer Shock Rock Machete.png|Energy Machete Shock Rock Energy Bicycle.PNG|Energy Bicycle Shock Rock has the ability to release strong, blue electrical charges from any part of his body, which he can use to construct various weapons and tools such as a boomerang (dubbed a "bluemerang") The 11th Alien: Part 1 and a shield.Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! Shock Rock is able to absorb external sources of energy, such as Vilgax's optical lasers.The 11th Alien: Part 2 Shock Rock can power up and enhance machines with the use of his electricity.Xingo's Back Shock Rock has indestructible stone armor and possesses enhanced strength. Although Shock Rock has not trained himself to do so, Fulmini can generate wormholes. Weaknesses Shock Rock can inadvertently give his enemies an energy boost if the machine he is charging up is a trap for his power to siphon through. Shock Rock is vulnerable to being controlled by a superior member of his species, such as the High Override.Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter Shock Rock's constructs can unintentionally electrocute humans who come in contact with them.Gwen TennysonRath of Con History *After Upgrade's sacrifice and the unseen birth of Glitch in Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Upgrade's damaged DNA pod was replaced with a Fulmini DNA pod, thus giving Ben access to this new form. As a side effect, the unique DNA sample would spontaneously effect the other DNA samples, resulting in the Omni-Enhanced Forms. *In The 11th Alien: Part 1, Shock Rock was first used against Vilgax. Starting with its first use, every time Ben would assume this form, the DNA sample would send a beacon to its kind on Fulmas. *In The 11th Alien: Part 2, Shock Rock defeated Vilgax and the Weatherheads. *In Half-Sies, Shock Rock freed the miners from the mine. *In Xingo's Back, Shock Rock powered up the Xingo arcade game. *In Bounty Ball, Shock Rock fought against Tetrax Shard, Kraab, and SixSix. *In Fear The Fogg, Shock Rock fought against the Fogg. *In The Feels, Shock Rock battled the Weatherheads. *In Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar, Shock Rock appeared when the Omnitrix glitched out. Around this time, the DNA sample began to have direct influence on Ben, even when he wasn't transformed. This resulted in voices in his head, terrifying nightmares, and taking action while sleepwalking. He later captured Vilgax in an energy cage. *In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Shock Rock released Vilgax and battled the Junkbot. *In Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter, Shock Rock battled the Fulmini and High Override, and was affected by the High Override's mind control. *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Shock Rock was freed from mind control by Gwen and Max. After the Omnitrix's reboot, the glitch in the DNA sample that caused it to send a beacon to Fulmas and create the Omni-Enhanced Forms was fixed, making Shock Rock safer to use. *In Rath of Con, Shock Rock appeared in a daydream. *In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Shock Rock captured Gwen and Max while under the effects of Zombozo's hypnotizing wand. *In Show Don't Tell, Shock Rock destroyed the Golem of Ayasha summoned by Hex. *In Billy Bajillions, Shock Rock was defeated by the Forgeti in a daydream. *In Speechless on the Seine, Shock Rock battled Zombozo. *In Don't Touch, Shock Rock fought against the Forever Knight until he timed out. *In'' Franken-Fight, Shock Rock was briefly seen in video footage battling the Golem of Ayasha. He later battled Bootleg, but inadvertently caused the Rustbuggy to turn into a monster. Lastly, he teamed up with Bootleg to absorb the monster's energy. *In ''Buggin' the Buggs, Shock Rock was seen featured on a magazine cover and in a daydream. *In Mutiny for the Bounty, Shock Rock defeated Kraab and SixSix alongside Tetrax. *In Introducing Kevin 11, Shock Rock chased after Rush. *In Which Watch, Shock Rock battled Quad Smack before the latter was mistakenly captured by Charmcaster. *In Cirque-Us, Shock Rock made a electric hammer and trampoline for Gwen to destroy Zombozo's hypno machine. *In The Chupaca-bro Shock Rock defeated Dr. Animo. *In And Xingo Was His Name-O, Shock Rock played around with Xingo's friends. *In The Bentathlon, Shock Rock battled Quad Smack in a gladiatorial match. *In My Bodyguard, Shock Rock teamed up with Bashmouth to defeat Zombozo. *In A Sticky Situation, Shock Rock battled Wreckingbolt. *In What Rhymes with Omnitrix?, Shock Rock teamed up with Dark Matter to battle Charmcaster, but to no avail. *In Adrenaland Jr., Shock Rock battled Bootleg. *In I Don't Like You, Shock Rock battled Rush in a bake-off during the third and final round, but inadvertently causing all of the stream's viewers to leave when the two started to fight. *In Roundabout: Part 2, Shock Rock was defeated by the Forever Knight while trying to stop him from altering time. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''The 11th Alien: Part 1'' (first appearance; x2) *''The 11th Alien: Part 2'' (x2) *''Half-Sies'' *''Xingo's Back'' *''Bounty Ball'' *''Fear The Fogg'' *''The Feels'' *''Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar'' (x2; first time intended alien was Upgrade) *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' *''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'' *''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' Season 3 *''Rath of Con'' (daydream) *''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!'' *''Show Don't Tell'' *''Billy Bajillions'' (daydream) *''Speechless on the Seine'' *''Don't Touch'' *''Franken-Fight'' (x3; first time was video footage) *''Buggin' the Buggs'' (cover, daydream) *''Mutiny for the Bounty'' *''Introducing Kevin 11'' *''The Chupaca-bro'' *''Which Watch'' (off-screen transformation) *''Cirque-Us'' *''And Xingo Was His Name-O'' *''My Bodyguard'' *''A Sticky Situation'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''Adrenaland Jr.'' *''I Don't Like You'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' (off-screen transformation) Season 4 *''The Monsters in Your Head'' *''Chicken In Chichen Itza, Part 1: Pyramid Scheme'' (goes Omni-Kix) *''Ben in Rome, Part 1: A Slice of Life'' (goes Omni-Kix; intended alien was XLR8) *''Tokyo Fun, Part 2: Slamming It Up'' (goes Omni-Kix) Naming and Translations Trivia *His silhouette first appeared on the Omnitrix's newly-upgraded dial at the end of Omni-Tricked: Part 4. *Shock Rock's name is sometimes misspelled as "Shockrock", such as in the Alien Worlds short for his home planet of Fulmas. *For marketing purposes, Shock Rock is considered an Omni-Enhanced alien. As such, his toy is sold as Omni-Enhanced Shock Rock.File:Rock Toy.png References Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males